The Missing Piece
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: A short story about a simple understanding. Draco realises that he shares some similarities with the snow and when an unexpected visitor comes along he realises he they may also share similarities. FLUFF REVIEW PLEASE!


_**The Missing Piece**_

_Draco sat alone on the quidditch pitch watching the small snowflakes fall around him. In a way he identified himself with the snow, he had always felt cold and empty inside. The snowflakes surrounding him seemed to share the loneliness and distant feeling he so often had. He lay down in the snow, embracing the shivers which over took his body, and looked up at the brilliant sunrise. Soon the sound of soft padding feet could be heard through the snow and made Draco sit up._

"_Out for an early morning stroll Potter?" His voice was forced back into a cold drawl._

"_I guess you could say that, why are you here?" _

"_I don't think that is any of you business", Draco snapped back unwillingly. He hated having to constantly keep up his façade. _

"_Fine", was the simply reply from the emerald eyed boy before he sat down next to Malfoy. _

_Draco felt the warmth of the other boy's body resting next to him and his own tension drifted away. The boys sat in a comfortable silence for some time before Harry broke the tranquillity. _

"_What are you thinking about Malfoy?" _

_Before Draco could remember where he was and who he was talking to he blurted out "the snow and my similarities". _

"_Really?" Harry queried. "And what would those similarities be?"_

_Draco mentally whacked himself over the head for starting such a stupid conversation with his "enemy". He had to continue; he couldn't stop now and seem weak. _

"_I am cold and distant like the snow most of the time and feel isolated from the world", he mumbled while staring at his shoes. _

_Harry stared in awe at the depth of Malfoy's words. _

"_Well in that case I guess I share similarities with the snow too, Draco". _

_Now it was Draco's turned to be shocked not only at the use of his first name but at the sincere turn the conversation had taken. Before Draco could stop himself he was snarling at the Gryffindor. _

"_What would you know about isolation and being cold? You are everyone's Golden Boy! Everyone loves you even if they have never met you before they look up to you and respect you. When people don't know me they either fear me because of my name or look down on me." _

"_Do you know what it is like to be in a room full of your closest friends and family yet feel alone?" Harry asked unaffected by Draco's outburst. _

"_Yes, I live with that feeling everyday of my life Potter". _

"_Well then it seems that the snow isn't the only one you share similarities with", Harry said smiling down at his companion. _

_Draco felt unnerved at the sudden change in atmosphere. He had only ever dealt with harsh arguments and cruelty; he wasn't used to kindness, especially not from his mortal enemy. _

"_You know I don't hate you, I never really have", Draco whispered. _

"_I know I've never hated you either, it was simply what was expected of us. I was too scared to express my true feelings and for that I'm sorry." _

_Both boys sighed feeling a deep understanding. _

"_I just don't want to be alone anymore", Harry almost whimpered before burying his face in his hands. _

"_You no longer are", Draco said before pulling Harry closer to him and holding him in his arms. _

_Harry stiffened at the unexpected affection but soon relaxed into the embrace. _

"_Have you ever felt like a part of yourself is missing?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear. _

_Harry incoherently nodded enjoying the feeling of hot breath on his neck. _

"_Well I think I just found my missing piece...Harry". _

_Harry leaned back into the embraced and placed his hand on Draco's cheek endearingly. _

"_Me too Draco, me too", he whispered before pulling the porcelain skinned boy closer and brushing their lips together. _

_The kiss was soft, loving and warm and as it deepened the snow around the lovers began to melt. They were no longer trapped in a façade; they were now simply trapped in love. _

A/N: If anyone is wondering why all of my stories are in italics it's simply because I think they look better that way lol. My first Fanfic was very similar to this one but I haven't posted it yet because I think this one is better. PLEASE REVIWE GUYS I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT MY WORK!


End file.
